Just like
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: "Viva cada dia com intensidade."  É assim que tem sido estar ao seu lado. Dever de Casa - Forum 6V - Pinhão


**Nome do autor:** Kaline Bogard  
><strong>Título:<strong> _Just like_  
><strong>Sinopse:<strong> "Viva cada dia com intensidade." É assim que tem sido estar ao seu lado.  
><strong>Ship:<strong> Harry x Draco  
><strong>Gênero:<strong> _Romance__  
><em>**Classificação:** _- K _  
><strong>Status:<strong> _completa_  
><strong>Formato:<strong> _oneshot_  
><strong>Observação:<strong> _EWE_

**Just Like  
>Kaline Bogard<strong>

A paisagem era atípica, tão diferente do que estava acostumado. Talvez por isso fosse igualmente deslumbrante.

Era como fazer uma viagem no tempo, voltar ao passado sem a necessidade de um vira-tempo. Estar cercado pela magia mais elementar possível, magia milenar fortalecida pela cultura forte, profunda.

– Nunca pensei que viria ao Japão. – Draco sussurrou. Os olhos cinzentos devoravam cada detalhe do parque avidamente.

Harry observou os filhos brincando embaixo de uma árvore.

– Os garotos estavam doidos pra vir pra cá esse ano. Pensei em aproveitar a chance, já que saímos de férias no mesmo período.

– Esse lugar é mais bonito do que eu esperava. – o Slytherin teve que dar o braço a torcer e admitir. Estava encantado com tanta beleza. E apaixonado pela culinária exótica. Talvez, e ponha muita ênfase nesse talvez, ele concordasse em visitar a parte Muggle de Tokyo. Por enquanto estava feliz em passear e conhecer a parte mágica da capital do Japão. Mais feliz ainda em sentar-se debaixo das cerejeiras, junto com dezenas de outros bruxos, e desfrutar o clima agradável para um divertido piquenique.

– Sorte que existem feitiços tradutores. Ou eu estaria perdidinho.

– Nada disso, Potter. Eu o salvaria.

– Sei. – o moreno riu – Como nos salvou na Argélia...?

– Pra começo de conversa eu nem queria ir praquele fim de mundo. – Malfoy torceu os lábios em desagrado – Você me obrigou!

– E devo lembrá-lo que não queria vir pra cá também...

– Hunft. – fez um gesto de mão desprezando aquilo como informação inútil.

Harry sorriu. A conversa foi cortada por gritinhos excitados dos garotos que, junto com bruxos japoneses e turistas, observaram as pétalas de sakura caindo, embaladas pelo vento.

– É o Hanabi. – Harry disse enquanto admirava a chuva de pétalas rosadas.

– O que? – a custo Draco desviou os olhos do espetáculo e firmou a mirada cinzenta em seu marido. – Hana o quê?

– Hanabi. – Harry repetiu – É como se chama o momento em que as flores de cerejeira desabrocham e são levadas pelo vento. E é para assistir o Hanabi que os japoneses se reúnem e fazem piqueniques.

– Ah... – o loiro distraiu-se outra vez.

Potter admirou seu parceiro. O homem com quem dividira muitas coisas, cuja história começara de forma errada e turbulenta, evoluíra para situações de ódio mútuo e muito rancor. Vencera momentos em que a aversão beirava a reação física, até alcançar momentos em que a tensão parecia rasgar a pele.

O homem com quem aprendera o real significado de amar. A quem aprendera apreciar até o último defeito, a mais estranha mania e irritante atitude. A quem aprendera admirar a mais doce qualidade, a mais suave característica, o mais peculiar comportamento.

O homem único, insubstituível e inigualável que lhe ensinara que amar era um verbo imperfeito, perfeito apenas em sua forma de ser. O homem que fazia a vida ter todo o sentido, porque sem ele nada tinha sentido.

– "Viva intensamente." – Harry disse baixinho, e quando Draco o fitou com olhos curiosos, sorriu e explicou – Esse é o significado da flor de cerejeira. Viva intensamente, como se não houvesse amanhã. Porque nossas vidas são como o despertar da sakura, fugazes e ínfimas, passam como um suspiro. E, apesar de toda a beleza que oferecem, mal se percebe que existiram.

Malfoy olhou para o Gryffindor indeciso entre debochar ou deixar transparecer a emoção que sentira ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

– Você está sentimental. – afirmou sem ater-se a nenhuma das duas opções.

Harry apenas estendeu o braço por cima do pano xadrez e cobriu a mão de Draco com a sua:

– Você faz a minha vida ser intensa. – usou a mão livre para retirar uma pétala rosada que flutuara até os cabelos loiros de Draco. Admirou-a por um segundo antes que a brisa suave a levasse para longe, a misturando às suas gêmeas – Você é o que dá sentido a tudo pra mim.

– Sei disso, Potter. – o Slytherin afirmou com os olhos perdidos em algum ponto entre a chuva de sakura e aos filhos de Potter que tentavam pegá-las, saltitando felizes. – Eu sempre soube disso.

Harry sorriu. E, mesmo que nunca mais voltassem aquele país, ele seria um de seus preferidos com a beleza e cultura que apenas a magia mais milenar podia cultivar e preservar.

Fim

Alguém aí tem dúvida de como estou super hiper mega ultra hiper emo com o dia 15 de julho? Eu pensei que ia chorar litros. Mas to achando que vou chorar milhares de litros, isso sim...

Ah, escrito como dever de casa, já que eu acabei estourando algumas aulas. Rsrsrs. Eu ia usar isso como aula de Herbologia, mas fica como dever de casa mesmo.


End file.
